This invention pertains to a monitor for a septic or effluent disposal system, and more particularly pertains to such a monitor for preventing clogging of an effluent disposal field by solids suspended in the effluent.
Effluent disposal systems have a tendency to clog over a period of time, eventually rendering the system useless. The time period until the system clogs depends upon the usage by the individuals in the household. Once a system becomes clogged, the property owner is forced to have a new disposal system installed, which entails much inconvenience and expense.
Septic systems generally comprise a septic tank and effluent disposal field interconnected by piping. The effluent disposal field comprises perforated pipes (having e.g. one-half inch openings) embedded in gravel and buried beneath the surface of the earth. Effluent fluids pass from the septic tank through the interconnecting pipe and to the effluent disposal field, where the fluid leaches into the surrounding gravel and earth.
The problem which generally causes clogging of the septic system is what can be referred to as "suspended solids" in the effluent. These suspended solids are almost invisible in the effluent and are located in the septic tank fluid between the layer of solids at the bottom of the tank and the outlet pipe to the effluent disposal field. As the layer of solids on the bottom of the tank become deeper, as it will in time, the layer of suspended solids is moved upwards into a more concentrated area in the tank. Eventually, the suspended solids move along with the effluent out of the septic tank through the interconnecting piping into the effluent disposal field and begin the process of clogging the system.
There have been some prior art efforts at providing traps or monitors in septic tanks themselves. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,962 discloses a photocell arrangement for monitoring the sludge build-up layer in a septic tank, so as to provide an indication when the sludge builds up to a level where it could flow out the septic tank outlet into the leaching bed. Such an arrangement, of course, would not be very effective with regard to suspended solids in an effluent, because the effluent with the suspended solids therein is really more in the nature of a transparent medium than opaque such as a sludge.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,552 discloses a trap arrangement for incorporation within a septic tank itself. A signaling means is provided in the septic tank adjacent the trap to provide an indication when the trap clogs with sludge or undigested solids.
It should be appreciated that both of the constructions disclosed in the patents referred to above relate to devices or mechanisms incorporated within the septic tank itself. This entails at least two problems. First, septic tanks are conventionally buried at some distance underneath the surface of the earth, so that access to them for cleaning a trap for example, is not easy or convenient. Secondly, it would not be easy or convenient to modify existing septic tanks to accommodate the mechanisms disclosed in the above patents.
As another example of indicators for septic systems, U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,612 discloses a float indicator to provide an indication of the liquid level in the leaching bed. Such a system does not really provide any indication of impending clogging of the system, however. Rather, it merely shows when the gravel or earth of the leaching bed is saturated with water or fluid.